destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
History Dawn is a extremely talented sorcerer and is the best sorcerer of his time. Growing up he was the prodigy of his village and when he became of age, he left home on a epic journey of traveling around the world. While on his journey, he a warrior named Ken who was a master swordsmen, and another man named James who was an Elite General for the Palace Grounds in the far East. Together, they formed a group as Dawn accompanied the two young men on their journey as well. This Epic Journey was known as "The Legacy Of Ken". The Legacy Of Ken is actually another separate series before Destined Dynasty Warriors time, but resides in the Great World Of Dynasty Warriors. Childhood Dawn was an orphan as a baby and was rasied in a orphanage. One day while playing outside of the village, Dawn wondered off and found a secret well that was kept by a elderly gypsy woman. The old woman told Dawn that the wishing well had magical powers inside and if he made a wish. it would be granted. Dawn very excited and fearless decided to jump in the well to see the magical powers, the old woman couldn't move fast enough to try and save Dawn from the fall so instead she decided to use her sorcery power to try and stop him but accidently struck him with her power. Dawn was unconscious as he fell into the magical wishing well pool and faded into black while drowning. The wishing well's magical pool seeped into Dawn's mouth entering his soul granting him the power of sorcerer magic. The woman said a chant and the pool sprouted upwards out of the well along with Dawn still unconscious at the top. Suddenly, the magical pool surrounded Dawn, creating a vortex, as the rest of the pool entered his body and soul. He began levitating down and laid on the floor. The gypsy woman took Dawn back to her home and watched over him while he was unconscious. Days later, he had finally awakened confused and weak from hunger. The woman had informed him about what had happened and apologized. She also told him that because of it, he now had the power of sorcery and needed to be properly taught on how to use and control it as darkness could arise in his heart at anytime and consume him. Dawn knew he needed to get home so he thanked the woman and told her that he would come back as soon as he could. He returned home and was greeted with great relief of his return due to everyone being worried of his sudden disappearance. Dawn stayed home for the next week and then returned back to the old woman. She began mentoring him on the history and power of sorcery & magic. Over the years of his training and as he got older, he became more quiet and extremely calm almost saying nothing at times. He had become the prodigy of Sorcery leaving the woman with nothing else to teach him. After the elderly woman passed away Dawn decided his time there was up. Now a young adult, Dawn left home and traveled the world. World's Journey Dawn set out and started traveling the world. He traveled to a town called Edo. There, he met a Monk named Tenzin. The two of the met in a tea shop while a young woman was serving them their tea individually. Tenzin sensed the power from within Dawn and wanted to challenge him. So after the two finished their tea, as Dawn left, Tenzin followed. Business was slow that day so the woman decided to follow them to see the match. Once the reached a safe distance from others, they engaged in battle. The woman was completely amazed at the power the two displayed. She knew that they were the two she had been looking for and now was her chance. So the woman blindly and excitedly interrupted their match to ask them a question. The two stopped and decided to listen to what she had to say. The woman asked them if they could help her look for someone. Dawn rejected her question as Tenzin accepted it and volunteered them both to help her. For some odd reason, Dawn didn't refuse this time and just decided to go along with them. So together, the three of them decided to search for the woman's missing person. They left Edo the next day and set out to Nagasaki. As they traveled to Nagasaki on some occasions they fought demons, bandits and rouge samurai. Once they finally arrived at Nagasaki, they went around asking for the woman's missing person and had no luck. However, they did catch word of a special tournament that was going to be coming in a couple of weeks. They decided to enter the tournament to test their abilities and for the woman, hopefully she'd find her missing person. Tenzin suggested that they temporarily separate and meet back up at the tournament. Dawn agreed with the woman disagreeing saying that she didn't fully trust that they would really come back to help her. So instead, they decided to just travel to the hosting location of the tournament which would take a couple of weeks to get there. Tenzin was upset because he wanted to train and be ready for the upcoming tournament but just decided to go along with them anyway. So again the three of them set out to travel once again. While they were traveling to the tournament, the woman got kidnapped by a group of thugs working for a small organization under a respected man that "lost his way". Dawn and Tenzin went after the thugs and tracked them down back to their hideout. Once there, Tenzin and Dawn defeated the thugs, took back the woman and overthrew the organization. They continued on their course and eventually made it to the tournament. The tournament had already started and they were late but was still able to participate. The woman watched from the sidelines as Dawn and Tenzin progressed through the tournament. The final match had arrived and Dawn and Tenzin were the tournament's finals and had to faceoff. Tenzin told Dawn that he had been waiting for this moment ever since they first met at the tea shop and was super excited to finally finish their match without any interruptions this time. Dawn just simply told Tenzin not to hold back. Tenzin agreed with even more excitement then before and the two of them started their match. The fans were going wild as Dawn and Tenzin showed their power throughout the match. As the woman watched them fight, she received a messaged and headed to the top of the building. There, she met her boss, who was the holster of the tournament. He reminded her of what she had to do and what the consequences were if she failed to do so. She had no other choice now but to carryout her part of the job. Midway through the fight, a big explosion went of in one of the stands, killing many people. As the fans panicked and ran out of the tournament, Dawn and Tenzin had to stop fighting again. They went looking for the woman. Dawn used his magic to track her footsteps and tracked her to the top of the building where she was waiting for them. She told them that she had been waiting for them and that she was an assassin for a secret organization. Dawn told her that he was already aware of that. Tenzin and the woman were shocked. The woman said that she wished that their journey could last on forever but she guessed that was too much to ask for. Tenzin didn't understand why she wanted to kill them. She simply said that "their kind" was unwanted and needed to be exterminated. After saying this the woman attacked Dawn and Tenzin. The woman was more than a match for the both of them and the two of them were struggling to defeat her, especially after fighting all that long time in the tournament. Dawn had an idea of how to stop her, but it would be a very brief window of opportunity. He would need Tenzin to distract her while he struck her with his magical power. He couldn't use his "time freeze" spell because he had already used it earlier in the tournament. So he needed a different approach which is why he wanted Tenzin to distract her so it would create a small opening for him to attack to and end the fight. So he gave Tenzin the signal, Tenzin distracted her as Dawn used a sorcerer spell to bind her in place, immobilizing her completely. The woman was defenseless, as Dawn was about to end her. Tenzin stopped dawn, telling him that killing her was not the way. Dawn agreed and began walking away as Tenzin stayed with her telling him that they couldn't just leave her here. Dawn asked why not due to the fact she just tried to kill them. Before Tenzin could answer, a mysterious voice spoke from the shadows. Telling them that they were the perfect candidates for his new test subjects. Tenzin demanded that the mystery person show themselves. The mystery man showed himself and revealed himself as the leader of the secret organization. He told them that he was its founder and that they only had one objective, which was absolute power. Once they acquired this power, they were going to bring forth "Father", a gigantic powerful demon who once ruled the underworld. Dawn had heard enough and attacked the mysterious man with Tenzin helping. The mystery man had the power of darkness and was more difficult then the woman was. He hit Dawn with his dark power and said "my work here is done" and vanished. Dawn could feel the cold and strange darkness swarming inside him and remembered what the elderly woman had told him. Tenzin asked him if he was okay but Dawn said nothing. He just freed the woman and left the top of the building. Dawn decided to continue his journey alone this time until he met two new warriors later on. Fade To Black As time passed Dawn's appearance changed. Overtime, his all purple attire soon faded into a dark black. This was due to the stigma implanted in him when the mysterious man from the secret organization struck him with his dark power. Dawn could feel his heart and soul changing too. He knew the only thing to do was to find the mystery man and have him to undo the curse. So he set out to find the man. Along his journey of searching, he met a man named Ken. He decided to accompany Ken on his quest. Along the way, Dawn had to face Ken's older brother and had to bear the struggle of the influence of the dark magic. Soon after, he just decided to give in and use the dark magic which in time granted him the ability to use black magic and dark sorcery. Awhile later, the two had met James and all traveled together with the newly formed group. They adventured to many locations and Dawn was soon losing sight of his previous goal so soon after, he disappeared from the group and eventually found the mystery man. The man told Dawn that he knew he would come and welcomed him into the organization.